Breathless
by KagomesRainSK
Summary: All it took was an accidental kiss for Kagome to start viewing Miroku in a new light. Rating may change later.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the respective Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing here on . I've written many stories, but this is the first Inuyasha one that I've written. I was a bit skeptical at first about posting on here, because I know there are some very rude people on here that don't exactly accept fanon pairings, for I have seen it on many of my favourite fanfics. But I know that whatever you do in life, there's always going to be that one person who doesn't like it. :) So yea lol since I've realized and came to terms with that, all I can say is; I like what I like, and no one will ever change that.

I've decided to do little drabbles, that will lead up to their relationship, because I can in no way, make it a long chapter fic, because I loose motivation and inspiration fast with those XD And since this is MirKag, I decided to pair InuSan together, because I don't want either of them to be alone. Each chapter will have a theme to it. :)

**One last warning;** The pairing is pro Miroku x Kagome, so if you don't like the pairing, then turn back now XD

…...

**Chapter 1: Keeping A Secret**

It happened so fast that no one had time to blink. The demons' tongue shot out, and headed straight for Kagome, who was standing several feet away. She was saving Shippou from one of the demons minions, when Inuyasha's desperate shout reached her ears.

"KAGOME! Watch out!" He lopped off one of the many tentacles that was preventing him from moving and tried to get to her, but the demon's appendages had somehow found their way into his kimono and hakama's, wrapping themselves around his torso and legs. He tried to wretch free, but failed. In a last attempt to save the miko, he threw the sword, hoping it would slice off the tongue that had just wrapped around her bow and her wrist.

She screamed as she was yanked, dropping her quiver of arrows onto the ground. The demon pulled her in the direction of Tetsusaiga, that was aiming right for her, much to Inuyasha's horror.

"Kagome!" Shippou and Sango yelled in unison as they scrambled towards her. Everyone was so far away, and she was so close to being impaled by the very sword that had protected her ever since she handed it over to Inuyasha that unexpected day in Inu Taisho's tomb.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the immense pain that was about to come, when all of a sudden, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, getting her out of the swords way. The pressure on her wrist disappeared and she felt herself falling. Whoever had saved her, gripped her tighter against them, as they fell towards the ground.

They hit with a painful thump, and they both gasped as the air was knocked out of them. The ground gave way to a small, yet steep hill, leaving them no time to catch their breaths, and they soon found themselves rolling down. The arms that were wrapped around her small frame, let go as they rolled over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. A sudden weight was on her, as her savior rolled over on top of her, then vanished. She heard a splash, then the ground disappeared and she found herself falling yet again. She nearly screamed, thinking she was going to die, when she fell on something soft. A groan made her eyes fly open, to reveal Miroku. His eyes opened to reveal his dark violet orbs. She was a bit surprised at first, that he was the one to save her, but he did have his moments. Even if his moments end in groping someone, but thankfully, he kept his hands where they were, safetly at his sides.

She was about to thank him, when she noticed his eyes get really big and a slight blush appearing on his face, which was unusual for him. Normally he would be making a joke about her being on top of him or using their current situation as a chance to grope her or heck, even kiss her since they were so close to one another. But he did neither of those things which struck her as odd.

"Miro-" she stopped, feeling her lips slide across something smooth, warm and wet. A small gasp escaped from him and if her own breathing hadn't of stopped, she wouldn't of heard it. It only took her a moment to realize that their lips were firmly pressed together and another second to scramble off of him, shrieking. She hooked him under the chin as she went backwards, trying to get as far away as possible. A knee to the stomach and a hand to the groin, had her stumbling off backwards, until she laid motionless in between his outstretched legs. Only then did she realize that they had landed in a small creek. She was very thankful too, because the iciness of the water calmed her widly beating heart and cooled down the heat of her skin. She nearly jumped a mile when he spoke.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," His voice was breathless from the accidental beating she gave him. Several naughty images popped up in her mind and she eeped again, slamming her hands over her eyes. "I believe you have taken away the pain in my back." He said. "And my ability to produce children." His hands were covering his manhood, and he wanted to curl up but his companion was laying on his robes, which was making it difficult for him to move.

"Sh-shuddup," She squeaked. Her hand found it's way to her chest, and she placed it above her heart, that was still rapidly beating. _'Calm down Kagome, it was only just a kiss! You've kissed Inuyasha before!' _Speaking of Inuyasha, she could hear him and the others running towards them from beyond the small hill they fallen down. She shrieked and jumped away from him. "P-pervert!" She harshly whispered. The heat in her cheeks were finally going down, but she kneeled back down into the water and started washing her face to speed it up, her back facing him. He finally managed to sit up, ignoring the still throbbing pain in his nether regions.

"Me?" He asked, shocked that she called him that when it was her fault. "If I do remember correctly Lady Kagome, _you _were the one that kissed me."

"Shhh!" She spun around, her eyes wide, afraid that Inuyasha would hear them. His good hearing always did have a habit of picking up things at the oddest of times. "Keep quiet! Besides it was an accident!" If so, then why was she blushing and making a big deal out it? It wasn't like she had any feelings for the perverted monk, he was just a friend. Someone who saved her a lot and had her back, when ever she was in trouble. Besides, she loved Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo was the first to make it over the hill, and relief showed on his tiny face when he saw she was alright. "They're ok!" He called back to Inuyasha and Sango, before bounding towards them. She panicked.

"Not a word!" She quickly whispered as he stood up. His gaze met hers and she gulped at the little twinkle in his eye.

"Of course not Lady Kagome," He had no idea why she was so jumpy, it was an accident after all. Although knowing Inuyasha and how he would react, he couldn't quite blame her. If it was for his safety or for her own, he didn't know, but he did know that **keeping a secret **with the little Miko would surely entertain him in the long days to come until their final battle with Naraku was over. "I wouldn't think twice of telling Inuyasha _or _Sango that you _kissed_ me," Her face fell and he winked. "It'll be our little secret."

* * *

**Theme:** Keeping A Secret

**For:** 100ThemeChallenge

**Edit** 1/24/2011: I edited the chapter a little, to make it shorter and take out some of the useless information.


End file.
